The present disclosure generally relates to exhaust aftertreatment systems for internal combustion engines, and more particularly to exhaust aftertreatment systems that include an SCR catalyst and a reductant dosing system. Presently known exhaust aftertreatment systems for engines operate under several system variations that impact NOx conversion efficiency of the SCR catalyst since a feedforward reductant dosing command based on engine out NON, exhaust aftertreatment system temperature (such as catalyst bed temperature), and space velocity is not able to account for these variations. A NOx sensor at the tailpipe provides an opportunity for feedback control of the reductant dosing amount to achieve the desired NOx conversion efficiency. However, NOx sensors also suffer from drawbacks, including cross-sensitivity to both NOx and NH3, which may lead to a positive feedback loop and unstable system behavior. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.